A visit
by ratio764
Summary: About Oil Protests in Indonesia that currently going on. Netherlands decided to pay a visit  to his former coloniy. OOC?  Pairing? um.. i dunno. review pls?


**I'm so sorry if this offend some people!**

**well.. so currently, there are massive demonstration in Indonesia about he rise of fossil fuel's price**

**It's quite bad.. big demonstration and anarchy is going anywhere in Jakarta and some other major cities**

**I don't dare to go anywhere except to campus and right now it's quite hard to obtain gas fuel.**

**Sorry for the grammar! I'm not a native speaker!**

* * *

><p>"you got messed up again" <p>

I stare at the familiar tall figure in front of my door with disbelief. 

"Good morning. Please come in first. What brought you here?"

He frowned, "I don't need courtesy. I demand answer. What's with that riot?" 

I shrugged, he never change didn't he?

"No courtesy, alright. Then none of your business, it's not like you're in good shape either."

He drop himself in my couch and take out his cigaretes and lit them. His semi permanent frown goes deeper.

"at least better than you. I've told you that you are not ready to stand on yourself yet."

"and you suggest that I should come back at your place? My people will not going burn the tires like they're doing now, they'll burn the ground."

"your speech become more and more unrefined these days." 

I laughed a little. yes I realize that, but the taste of foul words upon my tongue is too good to passed on.

"Moving on. what are you going to do? If this continues you might find yourself in a chaos just like in the revolution time."

I take out my own cigars, without looking I can tell that he narrowed his eyes and glared at me upon seeing those tobacco stick.

"Maybe.. but at thankfully no major casualties have yet to occurred. Thanks for your concern."

"Don't smoke too much. Think about your condition instead."

"oh? Since when did you start to care about me?" I sneered.

"As a nation, honestly me and my people won't give you any hands to clean up you and your own mess. Whether you change your boss or your system won't affect us as long you don't cause problem to us."

He said in cold tone. Honestly I'm a bit pissed, and I remember that he'd been always like this. Heartless, won't do anything if it's not profitable, stingy, uncaring...

"But as an individual I'm worried about you." He continued and cut off my bitter thought. I cnat help but widening my eyes upon that.

"excuse me?" 

He looked away instantly. Those eyes are still cold and hard, but there's a slight blush in his face. He stand up and walk into the door in wide steps. 

"Consult that Australian friend of yours or one of your siblings. Tell them to not only made you a headlines upon this and support you instead. I have no business with your government."

"Uh... I will...?"

"take care of yourself and fix that jumbled lifestyle of yours. Take care of your goverment, I felt responsible for gave you bad govermental examples in the past."

"ermm..."

"Also, reduce your tobacco intake, you should use your money to buy more important things instead of tobacco"

"but you were the one that taught me to!"

"and keep your health. I don't want you to collapse and make me feel guilty for my bad educational method, Kirana..." 

I blushed, it's rare for him to call me by my human name. I chase him to the front door only to se he waved his hand as he close the door without looking back. 

I mutter into the closed door,"...you too pak Netherlands..."

...

* * *

><p>Historical Notes<p>

Indonesia (former name Netherlands East Indies): is Netherland's colonial teritory for more than 300 years. after it's Independence declaration, Netherlands still tried to claim it back for some times and even proposes a Indonesia-Netherlands Union. It rejected in an instant by the Indonesians, their sentiments have been sweeled up for 300 years afterall.. ahahaha.. Indonesians are hot headed...

Bad govermental examples: Netherlands's trading company in Indonesia, VOC was bankrupt due to large scale corruption inside the staff and system that involves the mangkubumi (local ruler). also at the time of cultuurstelsel the system is so bad that it made the exploitation gone uncontrollably. and Indonesian's goverment maybe just too lazy or too silly to still apply this system until nowadays. (Indonesian constitusional law mostly taken from Netherlands)

Tobacco: more than 60% of Indonesians are smoker. the richest guy in Indonesia is an owner of tobacco. there are smokers everywhere, in the streets, inside the public transportation, in the cafes. why don't they use their money to buy groceries or supplies instead of wasting it to smoke and pollute the air? It can save us from these silly demonstration that come from "WE HAVE NO MONEY!" reason. Oh yes you have and you burnt it. Tobacco was introduced by (again ) Netherlands as a crop variety.

1999 riot/ Indonesian revolution: search in wiki.. I'm afraid I will rampaging about this... I can make a 100 pages essay a It's a series of demonstration to abolish a dictatorship reign of President Soeharto and caused some riot and indiscriminate killing in Indonesia during 1998-1999. It also covered with Indonesian chinese sentiments and some wipeout and rape too TT_TT


End file.
